The Corner
by PhantomGalaxy13
Summary: Welcome to the Interview show! A little corner in this side of Fanfiction where I simply asks questions to ANY Fire Emblem Character. That's right, anyone from FE 1 to FE 13 as allowed on this show whether their Villains, Heroes, Dragons, Demons, even secret and hard to get characters! Watch as how I give a late night show-type story with characters you might( or not) care about!
1. Episode 1: Humble Beginnings

**Hail Folks! This is a small little idea I came up while trying to think of a good story for my next Chapter in System Restoration. I couldn't concentrate until i wrote this down and this was also amazingly fun! (And short.)**

**This will simply be me poking at things I thought about the games and sometimes about others in general.**

**So this is just a little skit I made for fun. Hope you find it as brain crunchy as I did.**

**Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo and other companies. Please support the official release.**

* * *

{Scene: Set up like a late night show.}

Pg-13: Hey everyone, I'm trying a new bit where I interview a character of my choice from the Fire Emblem universe. This might be a onetime thing- might not, but… I'll see.

Today on this show, please give a warm welcome to Mister Garrick!

{Crowd applause as Mr. Garrick comes in with a full tuxedo and sits down.}

PG-13: Welcome Mr. Garrick!

Garrick: Please call me Gar.

PG-13: Now first off, thank you for agreeing to be in this mini slot.

Gar: I'm honored you chose me as your first! I should be thanking you.

PG-13: Swell. Now I need to ask, how do you feel about your newly acquired popularity?

Gar: It is great, PG-13! By now almost everyone immersed in the FE: Awakening Self-insert stories know my name and face by heart. I can't go a day with people recognizing me and either wanting my autograph or them fleeing in terror!

Pg-13:(Looks at audience.)Now for those of you that don't know: Garrick here is the first boss of FE: Awakening. Recently, thanks to the success and popularity of Gone2GroundEX, there have been more Self-insert fanfics. And in most of these types of Fanfics, most if not all, these fanfics will include Garrick as the first portal to how the stage is set for their stories: including my own Self-insert. This is not only the case in Self insert stories, but novelizations of the game and other forms of stories. This has made Garrick one of the more popular of first bosses in Fanfiction's FE stories.

{A board lights up showing that this is all pure opinion based analysis and is not to be taken seriously as a fact.}

Pg-13: So Garrick, tell us about yourself: when you're not pillaging villages, what are you doing?

Gar: Well to be honest: I like to practice my vocal chords.

Pg-13: So you can sing?

Gar: What? No no no- I wish I could, but I can't. I practice my pipes so that my voice gets louder.

Pg-13: Now why is that?

Gar: You see, I noticed people will listen to you more if you have a loud voice and tell them what to do! I mean, my mom used to do it to me all the time!

PG-13: Whoa! That makes sense!

Gar: Yeah, see! My boys listened to me, not only because I was super tough, but because I seemed like the guy with a plan to them.

PG-13: And how effective is this?

Gar: Unfortunately this technique is completely worthless with family members. My siblings ignore me while me mom always turns it against me.

PG-13: So basically the people we want it to work on most are completely immune to this.

Gar: Yep.

PG-13: That's depressing. *Sigh* If only this could work on my younger sibling.

Gar: Ha! If only… You know, I was recently talking to Emereus…

PG-13: Sorry, but who?

Gar: Well according to your fancy information, he is supposta be the first boss of FE: 6.

Pg-13: Really? Are you friends with the other FE first bosses?

Gar: Yep! They all swarm around me ever since of my new popularity. They all mostly want favors though… But recently though, Emereus was just asking how to be like me, and I could only respond by saying, "I just be lucky!"

PG-13: Hmm you are lucky, now that you mention it. I don't even remember anyone from the Paralogue chapters other than the twins Vincent and Victor.

Gar: Yep, which is why I am always glad to be a part of any Fanfics… even though I always seem to die…

PG-13: (nodding) You're the stepping stone of every writer…

Gar: … Wait… I feel like… My popularity isn't as good as I thought to be…

PG-13: What!? Why!? Your countless and sometimes brutal death has subconsciously paved the way for everyone in the FE: Awakening community! There can be no story if you're not six inches below!

Gar:… Umm… Wow… I… Maybe I should at least… I guess… be happy people know me?

PG-13: Yes! After all you put the "Dead" in "beating the dead horse!"

Gar: …..I-

PG-13: hmm what? Oh sorry, looks like we're out of time!

Bye folks!

{The scene fades to black with the words "The Corner" Filling the black.}


	2. Episode 2: Who left this- Krrf!

**Episode 2: [********Who left this fool in charge?]** ** Love another as you would your brother.**

PG-13: So… here I am… can't believe we're back. Well we revamped a few things to make this episode more fresh and new!

{Scene goes to Oprah's old show -13 snaps his fingers and the stage comes to life. Also, his OCs from his Self Insert story appear. }

Chronos: What are we doing here!?

PG-13: Chronos, Knoll, William! Perfect! You guys are my new crew!

William: Do not drag us to this story! It was hard enough surviving in your other story! And isn't this Oprah's old set?! Won't we get arrested?!

PG-13: Don't worry William. Use this magic seven ball to answer your questions. (Tosses it over.)

{William just stares at him and avoids touching the ball. It drops and breaks and not even PG-13 seems to care.}

William: … If anyone needs me, I'm going to try and escape. (Knoll and Chronos follow him.)

PG-13: I didn't want to do this… (Snaps fingers.)

{The three OCs are all in work uniform and are forcibly setting up everything.}

Chronos: Why can't I control my body!? (Moves back stage.)

PG-13: Now that my crew is working, time for the audience! (Snaps fingers.)

{A bunch of people fill the seats. All of them are in something like a trance.}

Knoll: (holding an Applause sign) What's with them?!

PG- 13: They all think their watching an Oprah Comeback show!

Knoll: …We are crossing so many lines right now…

PG-13: With that all set up, it's time for the show!

{The title: "The Corner" appears on the screen as the Crowd applauses.}

PG-13: Hey folks and welcome to another episode of "The Corner!" (Crowd Applauses) Thank you, Thank you! Due to recent ratings, we've become more recent!

Knoll: Oh come on! Redundancy is not funny!

PG-13: Huh, funny? I'm only doing this skit to release stress. So on to today's guest: Please Welcome Princess Erika from Fire Emblem Sacred Stones! (Snaps fingers. Erika appears in her usual Lord get up and finds herself in a seat.)

PG-13: Howdy Princess.

Erika: Wha- How did I come here?! Who are you!?

PG-13: Whoa, whoa calm down Princess. I admit, I summoned you here differently than Garrick but…

Erika: Excuse me!?

PG-13: Don't worry Princess. This is all a dream, consider this a wired dream were I will ask you random questions and you'll answer them.

Erika: …Dream? But this feels so real…

PG-13: (Crossing fingers behind his back) Yes, a dream. All dreams feel real because it's all in your brain, Milady.

Knoll: Hey- (Get's gagged and muzzled.) Mrphfl!

PG-13: Now re introduce yourself Princess. Who are you and where are you from?

Erika: My name is Princess Erika. I hail from Magvel and am heir to the royal throne of Renais.

PG-13: Alright. Please answer this one: besides politics, sparring, and etc. do you have any specific hobbies?

Erika: … Um… I personally prefer to reading books lately.

PG-13: What kind of books?

Erika: Old tales on the history of Magvel…

PG-13: Hmm… I see. (wide grin) Now tell me Princess, how has your brother been recently?

Erika: Excuse me? My brother and I are doing fine in restoring Magvel… Why do you ask?

PG-13: Let me try asking that again: How has your relationship with your brother been recently?

Erika: Pa-pardon? My brother Ephraim and I have always been dear to one another!

Chronos: Wait a sec…! No! He wouldn't!?

PG-13: Princess, the reason I'm asking this is because there is a very intriguing rumor about you flowing around the kingdom…

Erika: Rumor? But I have done nothing wrong!

PG-13: No Princess. It's not about anything you've done. It's about you and your brother… You see, there is a rumor going on that you have a brother complex.

Erika: …Brother complex? What is that?

Pg-13: Oh aren't you just pure and innocent? (His grin turns evil for a few seconds.) Before I get in to that, I have a little fact that a friend of mine was so happy to share. (He looks into the back stage) Thanks Chronos for the info!

Chronos: I didn't give him- Oh gosh no… Did you steal that fro-!?

PG-13: (silencing Chronos.) Is it true that you shared a bed with your brother till you were 8?

Erika: (Slightly embarrassed.) Th-there is nothing wrong with that! My brother and I were close!

PG-13: Princess, you do realize that no one would share a bed with their sibling up to that age.

Erika: The-They don't?

PG-13: I doubt you heard stories of Tana and Innes sharing a bed for that long. (Grinning continues to widen.) The point is… you love your brother, correct?

Erika: Of course I do! We are twins!

PG-13: But the question I'm asking is… Do you love your brother- more than just a brother?!

Erika: (tries to say something but is speechless.) Mu- Uh… Nuh! Uhhh…. (Faints.)

PG-13: What a reaction, folks! Looks like there is more to Princess Erika than meets the eye… But still having an unconscious, beautiful, and vulnerable Princess here is unacceptable! So which is why-

William: THERE!

{William comes in with a large, familiar looking angry mob.}

Ephraim: Sister!? What have you done to her, you fiend!? (Points lance)

PG-13: (Stands up from desk) William!? And the Entire cast of Sacred Stones!? But how!?

Will: I was sent to your Prop Room! What the hell were you thinking with planning to use internet memes in this story!? I had to use one of the so called "borrowed" mystic artifacts to free me and Chronos and get these guys to stop you!

PG-13: Chronos is free!?

Chronos: (Comes crashing through the roof in a window cleaner's costume.) I am free! And I am Pissed! (Chronos frees Knoll.)

Knoll: I'm free! (Gets instantly chained and muzzled again.) Mugrlepf!

PG-13: Heheh…

William: We are killing you know before this story starts spawning more of these things! (Points a bazooka at PG-13.)

PG-13: Foolish fooled fools! I am a Fanfiction writer! And this is my story! While I am here, my power is beyond that of a Executive Producer-

(Last scene gets edited.)

PG-13: Foolish fooled fools! I am a Fanfiction writer! And this is my story! While I am here, my power is beyond that of a god! (Starts levitating and being all powerful like.) Come! Tempt your fate!

{Everyone charges at PG-13 Showing an climatic final battle scene that cannot be shown due to low budget cuts.}

* * *

**Well… That escalated…**

**Pretty sure I just ruined the story from being witty and analytically funny to full on stupid parody with a god complex**…. **Go me.**

**But hey, I started this story to relieve stress, and nothing releases stress like shameless referencing jokes that no one knows but the author! MWAHAHA!**

**Oh well, don't care much about this story anyway.**

**Thank you for taking your time and I'll see if this continues on after the fight between Author V.S. Fictional Characters.**

**(My money is on the V.S. to win.)**

**Bye!**


End file.
